Jermania - Late Edition
Jermania - Late Edition, also known as Jermania 2018, was the fourth Jermania. It occurred on November 25, 2018, but the recording was released on YouTube on May 10, 2019, much later than the stream actually happened, hence the moniker "Late Edition". Summary Preliminary Matches Singles Match - Extreme Rules The first match of Jermania 2018 is a grudge match consisting of an extreme rules singles bout between an oddly old Jerma and Pinwheel from Dark Souls. It had been long-rumored that Jerma wasn't able to defeat Pinwheel, one of the easiest bosses in the history of mankind, so he wants to finally put the gossip to rest. At first things don't look good for the aged-up Jerma, and Pinwheel is stronger than he appears. Jerma suddenly starts to pull it off, doing all kinds of fancy special moves that leave Pinwheel at the disadvantage. At one point, he throws Pinwheel out of the ring, then gets on the top rope and performs a leaping hurricanrana that smashes Pinwheel's head into the floor. Pinwheel looks under the ring for a weapon to even the odds, but only finds a pool cue that he discards. Instead, he manages to smash Jerma's face into the floor, causing him to bleed slightly. The two then both get back into the ring where Jerma eventually manages to pin Pinwheel, winning the match and saving his pride. 6-Man Money in the Bank Ladder Match Next up is a six-man Money in the Bank ladder match, meaning that the briefcase suspended above the ring is full of actual money that the victor gets to take home at the end of the night. The match is between the six roommates of the The Sims 4 Murder House: Chuck Shnozwell, D56taFo98 Gr88787Bghfa, Fru Fru, Garret Thompson, Adam Sandler, and Wally Wheat. While chaos breaks out in the ring, Chuck immediately leaves to get the ladder, though Fru Fru notices this and follows him out to stop him. Adam Sandler starts making weird noises to try to entertain the crowd, but D56taFo98 throws him out of the ring and slams his face into the stairs on the corner to get him to stop. The inhabitants of the Murder House are all truly bloodthirsty, fighting each other so much that none of them are even really trying to get the ladder up. Good thing they're all such good friends, and none of them have any real hard feelings. Eventually Garret starts picking up the ladder, but only so that he can hit people with it. D56taFo98 gets sick of this and takes the ladder from him, throwing it back out of the ring. Chuck then gets D56taFo98 a super suplex off the top rope, causing some severe damage to her alien spine. Garret retrieves the ladder and brings it back in, finally setting it up to work on the briefcase's clips before Chuck and Adam Sandler ruin it for him. Noticing what's happening, the six roommates all start to finally focus on the briefcase and start fighting over the ladder like they're supposed to. However, at one point four of them are all absent from the ring at once, and D56taFo98 is struggling with her injury while Fru Fru sets up the ladder. They all rush back into the ring to stop him, but Fru Fru still manages to take the briefcase, winning the match and receiving the cash prize. Tag Team Tables Match A two-on-two tag team tables match between PS1 game characters is next. One team is composed of Bean Bag Sonic and Sweetrind from Monster Rancher 2, and the other composed of Dr. Don and Dr. Dan from Point Blank. Bean Bag Sonic is immediately knocked down with a brutal hook from Dr. Dan, while Dr. Don and Sweetrind go retrieve a table each. The two Drs. display their superiority at first, mercilessly pummeling the two monsters. Sweetrind manages to knock Dr. Dan out of the ring and goes for a flying dropkick off the top rope, but misses and just hits the floor. Bean Bag Sonic also goes for a signature dab in the middle of the match, but quickly gets punished for it. It looks like the Drs. are on the road to victory, but Bean Bag Sonic suddenly turns the tables (hah) on them, setting up a table and pummeling Dr. Don before power-bombing him through it to win his team the match. Intermission 1 Starving for some fresh new content to draw in the views and satisfy the algorithm, prolific YouTuber duo Gary the Fuck-Up and Bill Crazy start a brutal fistfight backstage in the venue. The commentator explains that they let these two use the space because they paid for it well with all their hot YouTube ad revenue. The ensuing brawl is hard to watch, including lots of heads hitting hard objects. The fight ends when Gary the Fuck-Up kicks Bill Crazy in the balls, smashes his face into the ground with a spinning drop, stomps on his face, and then chokes him out until he loses consciousness. Bill Crazy might have actually died. Main Event - Jerma Rumble As it has become tradition, this Jermania's Rumble also included some time manipulation. The First Rumble The first contestants in the Rumble are Jex and Sweetrind. They are followed by Garret Thompson, Pinwheel, and Lou Elbertson. Jex eliminates Sweetrind, and Glue Man and Dr. Shmoixen arrive to take his place. Pinwheel throws Garret headfirst out of the ring, and Bill Crazy, having apparently recovered from his injuries to some extent, enters the fray next and power-bombs Lou Elbertson out too. Jex, enraged by the elimination of his lookalike's uncle, quickly gets revenge on Bill Crazy and eliminates him. Magistank, the Car Valet from Sleeping Dogs, Sans, and the Green Screen all gradually enter the ring. It's absolute chaos in the ring with eight wrestlers fighting at once. Jex eliminates the Car Valet, the Green Screen eliminates Dr. Shmoixen, and Bean Bag Sonic enters the ring. Soon afterwards, in a sudden flash of speed the Green Screen eliminates Jex while Magistank eliminates Glue Man, a sad day for all involved. Bean Bag Sonic clotheslines Sans out of the ring, and the Green Screen flips Pinwheel over the ropes too. It seems as though the Green Screen is more powerful than the JWF realized when they invited him. B. F. Bugleberry and Willem Dafoe both enter the ring, though B. F. Bugleberry is quickly knocked back out by a sweet chin music kick courtesy of Bean Bag Sonic. Binary_Man appears next, and Willem Dafoe does a perfect cartwheel for no real reason. Wall Dad and Red Blend arrive in time to see Magistank eliminate Binary_Man, and the Green Screen gets rid of Wall Dad right away with a brutal three-punch combo. Bean Bag Sonic eliminates Red Blend, and Adam Sandler goes right for the Green Screen upon entering the ring, desperate to take him down. However, the Green Screen deals with him by fireman's carry dropping him right back out. Elvis Presley finally arrives after his long absence from the JWF, quickly eliminating Bean Bag Sonic. GrillMasterXBBQ, Gary the Fuck-Up, and Otto all enter the ring, and Willem Dafoe promptly gets rid of Gary the Fuck-Up with a hellish lariat to the head. Jerma Raptor shows up next, and Elvis thankfully eliminates GrillMasterXBBQ. Jerma Raptor charges at Otto, but trips over his foot and goes flying over the top rope. Odd Michael arrives just as Magistank eliminates Willem Dafoe, and the Green Screen soon kicks Elvis out as well. The Nintendo Labo and the Quiet Man both enter the ring, and the Green Screen finally manages to eliminate Magistank. Chuck Shnozwell enters, excited to try getting rid of the Green Screen, but fails. A Hornet shows up, but because everyone hates hornets so much, the Quiet Man eliminates it with a lariat almost instantly. The Quiet Man also eliminates Otto soon after, and he is replaced by the final contestant in the Jermania 2018 Rumble: Fireman. The last six wrestlers are now in the ring. Fireman goes right for the Quiet Man, super suplexing him off the top turnbuckle. He also almost eliminates the now-exhausted Green Screen, but not quite. The Nintendo Labo eliminates Odd Michael, and Chuck Shnozwell eliminates the Nintendo Labo in return. The fight rages on, and eventually the Green Screen eliminates Chuck and works together with the Quiet Man to eliminate Fireman. Having cleared the ring, now it's all down to the Green Screen and the Quiet Man. However, the Green Screen easily overpowers the Quiet Man, eliminating him and securing his place as the Jermania 2018 champion. The Second Rumble (Non-Canon) Not satisfied with the outcome of the previous Jerma Rumble due to the Green Screen's overwhelming dominance, the audience calls for a redo. Jerma obliges, organizing yet another Rumble. B. F. Bugleberry and Pinwheel are the first two wrestlers in the Rumble rematch. Bill Crazy appears, and he works together with Bugleberry to quickly get Pinwheel out of the way. Bean Bag Sonic, the Quiet Man, Jerma Raptor, and Garret Thompson all gradually enter the ring to prove themselves once again. However, the Quiet Man is soon eliminated by Bill Crazy, and Bean Bag Sonic is eliminated by Bugleberry. Chuck Shnozwell and the Car Valet arrive, and Bugleberry and Bill Crazy team up to throw out Jerma Raptor. Sans and Otto also enter the ring, and the Car Valet sends Garret Thompson packing while Bugleberry unceremoniously eliminates Otto just as he gets in the ring. It seems that this time Bugleberry isn't messing around. Sweetrind appears next and quickly eliminates the Car Valet. However, Sweetrind soon finds himself outside the ring as well as Bill Crazy powerbombs him over the ropes at the exact same time Bugleberry powerbombs Sans out too, as if they were synchronized. A surprise new entrant, John Cena, appears as a guest ambassador to the JWF from the WWE. Fireman soon follows, and brutally throws Chuck Shnozwell out of the ring headfirst. John Cena teams up with Bugleberry to get rid of Bill Crazy, and the Hornet from before joins the fray soon after. Glue Man also appears, excited by his late position in the Rumble finally giving him a real chance for glory, and quickly eliminates Fireman. He goes for John Cena right after and manages to eliminate him too. Red Blend arrives to take his place. The next wrestler to enter the ring is the dreaded Green Screen. He isn't happy that he has to go through yet another Rumble. However, as he climbs into the ring he decides that he will just change fate instead, pressing into the ropes and using his almighty powers to reset time (read as: he crashes the game). This way there never was a redo of the previous Rumble, and he was always and will always be the Jermania 2018 champion. Story Arc - The Green Screen's Domination Jerma's Last Act! His plans ruined, Jerma confronts the Green Screen backstage and threatens him for his interference. Not only did the Green Screen waste everyone's time and humiliate Jerma, but he got B. F. Bugleberry and Glue Man's hopes up of winning the Rumble for no reason. The elderly Jerma attacks the Green Screen, but is overpowered by his godlike strength and left lying on the cold concrete floor. The Unstoppable Force! Wounded by the battle, Jerma calls for his more powerful lookalike Jex to save him from the Green Screen. Jex steps up to defend his soul-brother, but finds that he too is outclassed by the Green Screen, even being electrocuted by a breaker panel during the battle. The Green Screen finishes Jex off by running his face into a wall before kneeing him in the head. However, before the Green Screen can deal the final blow, Adam Sandler intervenes, keeping the Green Screen at bay while Jex goes to find a way to defeat the Green Screen. He puts up a good fight, but is ultimately just stalling. The Immovable Object! With Adam Sandler buying time, Jex goes to learn the ancient hidden ways of the Elbertson family. He powers up, becoming Super Jex, and returns to challenge the Green Screen again. Their fight is brutal, but in the end Super Jex succeeds in defeating the Green Screen. He almost even breaks his neck, but decides to spare his opponent's life if he will restore time to the way it was. However, the Green Screen has other plans. The Glistening Final Showdown! The Green Screen has his own transformation, becoming the Super Blue Screen of Death (or Super BSOD for short). He challenges Super Jex to one more fight, and the two head to the Jermania wrestling ring to have a no-holds barred hell in a cell match. The battle is long and grueling, and shakes the very earth with each blow. The Super BSOD almost overpowers Super Jex, and for a while it looks like he may lose, but he believes in himself. At one point Super Jex manages to pin the Super BSOD for more than three seconds, but the referee is so shaken that he can't bring himself to count to three before the Super BSOD escapes. Despite the setback, Super Jex perseveres, and pushes himself hard enough to finally pin the Super BSOD and win. Intermission 2 While Super Jex deals with the Super BSOD and the JWF staff cleans up the mess, Jerma calls for a friendly ladder match between some of the event's finest wrestlers in order to calm the audience and restore some good vibes and harmony. This match includes Glue Man, the Car Valet, the Hornet, Adam Sandler, Sans, Fireman, Wall Dad, and Willem Dafoe. Everyone has a good time, and in the end the Hornet retrieves the briefcase and is declared winner. Story Arc - The Elbertson Reunion To Be An Elbertson! Unfortunately, the prolonged transformation into Super Jex and the grueling battle with the Super BSOD has left Jex's mind corrupted by power. Because of this, Super Jex refuses to detransform and has overly-violent tendencies. He even killed the Super BSOD, meaning now the time reset can't be undone. In order to save their fellow Elbertson, Wall Dad, Lou Elbertson, and Jerma Raptor each take turns trying to snap Super Jex out of it and remind him of his true self. Super Jex attacks and defeats all of them, refusing to let go of his newfound power. Lou Elbertson takes the brunt of the abuse, and is almost killed in the process. To Be A Human! After witnessing Lou's traumatic defeat, Wall Dad has had enough. He too taps into the Elbertson power, transforming into Wall Chad 2.0 to fight for his son. Noticing the healing effects of the last ladder match on the audience, Wall Chad challenges Super Jex to a money in the bank ladder match. Super Jex reluctantly agrees, and upon wrestling a fellow Elbertson whose power matches his in a wholesome ladder match, he realizes the error of his ways and concedes. He steps outside of the ring, allowing Wall Chad to retrieve the briefcase of money without opposition, and detransforms, his mind restored and his Jex psyche returned. Results Preliminary Matches Main Event - Jerma Rumble Rumble 1 Rumble 2 (Non-Canon) Story Arc Matches Trivia * Jermania 2018 is the first Jermania not to have any formal pre-show remarks besides some words from the commentator. * Jermania 2018 is the first Jermania to have the story continue after the end of the main event. External Links * Jermania: Late Edition full stream on YouTube Category:Jermania - stream edition Category:Jermania Category:JWF Events Category:Jerma Wrestling Federation